The Cell On The Outside
by MissKir
Summary: Alex has a steamy surprise for Piper on a trip to London Please feel free to leave feedback message me or a review as this is my first fan-fiction piece, my debut! enjoy.


The destination was a surprise, the black cab pulled up by a cobbled sidestreet in London, so when Alex led Piper down the Victorian bricked railway arch to reveal a hidden music bar entrance it was a surprise arrival, 'The Cell?!' what's that?' said Piper.

Alex pulls open the brass door handle of the wood and frosted glass pub doors. 'C'mon! you'll love it!' 'its a prison theme bar,' Happy birthday Pipes!' 'remind you of anything?' Piper forces a smile as follows her, 'didnt you get enough of prison already?' Alex pulls her by the hand leading her through the many people drinking towards the bar.

The railway arch walls are cold barren brick, illuminated by led candles and disco lights and music echoing through them. People dancing and drinking in between makeshift butcher-block tables and old recycled whiskey barrels with old wooden mismatching chairs and stools and the make-shift decorative iron cell dividers carve the floor space.

They grabbed a table and chatted over a few drinks. Alex looked seductively at Piper, leaning forward slowly she kissed Piper's soft pink lips. Piper read Alex's eyes, full of desire and said 'give me a minute, I need the bathroom'.

Piper was about to dry her hands in the downstairs ladies restroom, she looks up in the mirror and sees Alex has snuck in and is right behind her. She grabs Piper's wrist turns her quickly and pins her calmly to the wall. As she caresses Piper's hair away from her ear, she whispers firmly 'Your in soooo much trouble Young lady!' 'and you know what for'. Piper's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, she knew exactly why and what for.

Alex's hands moved from pinning her wrists to the bathroom wall to cradling the nape of her hairline gently pulling a fistful of hair, kissing her hard and passionately as the other hand continued to restrain her wrist pinned to the tiled wall. Piper was paralysed by the moment, breathless with the ease at which Alex could hunt her deepest desires.

Alex's eyes commanded her attention with her seductive gaze and pulled her in, kissing and sucking on her soft full lips. Alex steps back and pulls away. 'Follow me, I have something for you.' she said as she gestured with an enticing finger to follow.

Alex led her silently out of the ladies and down some cold stone steps below the bar leading to a dimly candlelit corridor with a series of Victorian brick cells with heavy iron cell bars and doors. 'Wait here Pipes' she whispers as she walks ahead down the corridor to the lone occupant, a security guard. Alex quietly converses with the guard and passes something to his hand and he swiftly exits up the stairs, acknowledging Piper as he passes by, 'enjoy the Cell'.

Now they were alone…. Alex turned to Piper 'Come!' 'Isn't this exciting, these are the original Victorian police cells that kept the baddest of them locked away.' 'You know some say they were tortured to correct their ways or teach them a lesson.' 'The English were brutal, come read this.'

Piper walked along the corridor as the stories and concepts bounced around her head. She was reading the plaque on the wall naming some of its known patrons and a brief history. All of the cells were barren except for one, one cell was different, furnished with a modern king sized bed, table with open champagne, Victorian water jug and bowl, glasses and a throne chair. Uplighters dimly lit the cell walls.

Alex held a seductive pose in the doorway of the furnished cell, her arms confidently bridging the cell door as she commanded... 'Get here now!' She grabs Piper again, this time by the back of her hair pulling her into the cell and forcing her direction to the bed. She kisses Piper hard and looks deep into her eyes as she reciprocates with a surprising squeal. Alex forces her to her knees and

Piper is thrown face down onto the bed. Alex appears quite focused. 'You know why your trouble little Miss? 'Because sometimes you get too cheeky for your own good and you need to be punished when your a bad girl.' 'Are you a bad girl Piper?' 'Umm, nuh-ah, I dont think so Miss Alex.' Oh...whoa ho!...Think again young lady, think real hard!' says Alex.

Piper started to think hard about her recent moments. The Victorian walled basement cell was the only thing confining their deepest desires. Alex mounted the bed the other side and handcuffed Piper as she looked up into Alex's eyes they glistened with passion as she widened her gaze she saw her Mistress's tools of passionate torture realising the room was efficiently an equipped dungeon, a playground to Alex.

The room dimly lit with wall-mounted candelabras and only one small barred window for natural light. It suddenly dawned on Piper….. there was no escape once in this room and no one would hear her cries of begging. Her heart raced as she realised in every sense, she was in a real predicament. She really was incredibly aroused excited and slightly scared of how exactly Alex planned to punish her. After all she'd been pushing Alex with her cheekiness without a response for over a week… but most of all, there's 'that Sunday' that Alex caught her cumming,...solo,… and...without permission last week.

Alex cups her chin looking down at Piper, 'Your adorable, you know that? But that doesn't get you away from your crime little Miss.' Piper suddenly realised shes twitches and quivers as her mind races…. (oh fuck! last Sunday?!)

As she realised her predicament she looks up submissively to Alex's eyes. 'I'm sorry Miss.'

'Don't give me that look or that excuse!' 'It's no good now!' 'You know what you did!' Piper casts her mind back….

It was about 9am on a lazy summer sunday morning in the flat. Piper lay snuggled in the duvet and Alex had risen and started making breakfast. Piper was still sleepy and feeling horny she was already half naked and Alex had removed her vest top earlier and so she slid one hand into her soft pj shorts pushing the duvet away, she began to trace her fingers down below her navel to please herself rubbing two fingers deep around her clit until it pulsated and throbbed. she suddenly found herself at the point of no return in a heightened state of pleasure.

Thinking Alex was pre-occupied with making breakfast. She continued, her breathing deepened and her body shuddered she was quietly gasping for breath. As she arched her back and locked her limbs in total climax, the pure raw pleasure made her cum hard. But Alex had heard her quiet gasps from the kitchen and decided to investigate as Piper began to calm, Alex pushes the bedroom door from half-way to fully open and Piper quickly pulls the duvet to her looking flustered.

'Are you fucking kidding me?' Piper abruptly sat up gripping the duvet to her. 'Wait a second, Piper?' 'Did you just cum?' 'Did you just cum without permission?' 'Errrr, Ummm, no, no, I didnt…., nooo,...Al,... Alex?

'You know I can hear you downstairs right?, you dirty little bitch,' She walks over looking down upon Piper, and leaning over her in bed. 'Hmmm let me see!' Alex puts a hand under the duvet and feels between Piper's legs and the wetness thats trickled down her thighs glossing her skin. Alex tastes her finger and wipes it across Piper's lips. She got up, looked over her glasses down at Piper 'you came!' as she walked out the door Piper knew she'd be punished. Alex and ate breakfast and went out as if it never happened, which never, ever, happened. It was never mentioned again,….. til now, a week later in this music bar in this cell, in this dungeon.

Her body quivered with excitement, fear, and delightful anticipation snowballing around her mind as a blindfold was lowered over her eyes...


End file.
